REQUEST TIME IN XS STYLE
by Kat nee-san
Summary: You can request ANY pairing, ANY places, ANY plots you have in mind, and send me in comment or PM, and I will write the chapters according to them in my free time!
1. Detials

**Hey guys, yeah.. I have been off from XS/XC stories for a while and I just want to say that I sooo very sorry for that..**

**You guys know, when I started to write, I didn't even knew how to speak or write properly in english. For those who don't know, english is not my first language and I'm still just learning it, but hey, I gonna get my DIPLOMA from english a year earlier! Cool, isn't it? I will know if I successed next Monday! :D**

**Whatever, I'm just trying to say that my story- Me, my Angel, and the Devil, has really grown to my heart and it's hard to say goodbye to it, so if anyone would like to adopt it, or use it to their own story fell free to, -after you asked me, of course. **

**It means sooo much to me that you guys stuck to my stories for so long time.**

**So to make it up - not continuing Me, my Angel, and the Devil, to all of my dear readers I'm making a request story. You can request ANY pairing, ANY places, ANY plots you have in mind, and send me in comment or PM, and I will write the chapters according to them in my free time! **

* * *

**REQUESTING**

**WRITE AND FILL THIS IN COMMENT OR PM IF YOU WANT TO SEND ME A REQUEST:**

**CHARACTERS IN THE STORY:**

**COUPLE/S:**

**WORLD: (XS OR XC)**

**TAKES PLACE AT:**

**RATING:**

**PLOT: (IF YOU HAVE ONE)**

* * *

**AN: I ADDED RATING TO THE LIST TOO! **

**Bye all of you!**

**Love, Kathy! ~3**


	2. Fiery Savior (Raikim request)

**Raikim request **

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but please be nice, this is my first time writing RaiKim!**

**Sorry if I made mistakes, please tell me if you find any and I will fix them.**

* * *

**Title: Fiery Savior**

**Pairing: RaiKim**

**Characters: Kimiko and Raimundo**

**World: Xiaolin Showdown**

**Takes place at: Xiaolin Temple, Temple Garden**

**Rated: K**

**Plot: Kimiko think her element is evil and Rai convince her that it's not true.**

**Requested by: xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx**

* * *

**Xiaolin Temple / Temple Garden**

Kimiko was sitting in the Temple Garden, looking at the small fire pit where the flames were slowly dying.

She gave a sigh and let a couple of tears fall, she quickly whipped them off with the sleeve of her robe when she heard footsteps.

"Kimiko?"

It was Raimundo. He apporached Kimiko and sit down next to her. She turned away from him and continued to look at the small fire pit.

"Kim? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." - she tried to say it normally but her voice cracked. She cursed herself for it and tried to turn away from him even more, but he wouldn't let her.

"Kimiko, were you crying?" - he asked as he grabbed her shoulder.

She didn't answered. He was about to ask again, but stopped when he heard a sob. Then he heard more.

Kimiko pulled her knees up and laid her head on them, wrapping her arms around her knees. She was sobbing quetly to herself.

Rai didn't know what to do so he just hugged her. They were in that position, Kimiko buring herself in Raimundo's chest and his arms around her protectively. She cried until there were no more tears to cry.

"Kimiko, what's wrong?" - Rai asked while softly rubbing her back.

"I-It's.. that I-I'm.. my element.. it's _**evil**_!" - she screamed at the end, and buried her face deeply in his chest.

Rai looked shocked then looked at her like she was crazy.

"W-what.. makes you think that your element is.. _**evil**_?"

"F-fire is, is destroying everything above itself! It burns you, your home, your loved ones! It does nothing but destroy.."

Kimiko was about to cry again even thought there were no more tears to cry, when she felt Rai shaking.

She looked up at him and was shocked to see him trying to hold his laughter back.

"What a-are you laughing at!" - she screamed at him and he fell on his back laughing, she just started at him like he was crazy.

"Well?" - she asked when Rai finally managed to control himself.

"I-It's just that you're so stupid."

"E-excuse me?"

Rai sit up and looked her in the eyes.

"You say your element is evil, but it's not, it's unconcerned. It's how you use it what decides if it's evil or good. Just like the other elements.

**Water** can be the drink that you drink to stay alive but can be a flood to that will take others life.

**Earth** can be the cradle to plants we eat but an earthquake can take our homes away too.

**Wind** can be a light breeze that will give relief but can be a hurrican too that will destroy everything.

And so can **fire** be something dangerous, like a forest-fire, but can be the light too that will lead our way in the dark.

Do you understand now, Kimiko?"

"Yes.." - she said and hugged him close.

"Thank you, thank you for saving me from myself, for showing me that fire is not evil. I promise I will use my power for good, I will be good!" - she said tearing up again, but now, from the happines.

"I bet that, my little Fiery Savior." - he told her smiling.

Yeah, Kimiko really was his Fiery Savior, because whether she know or not, she saved him. And not from only the evil guys, but from loneliness and himself too, when she told him she loved him.

And they just sat there, in front of the fire, letting the light warm their bodies, but not their hearts, because that was already warm with love.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: So it's over, I'm doing the other request too and I will upload them as soon as I can!**

**Please R&R and send me your ideas! :)**


	3. Evil was such a good kisser?

**Chase x Omi Request**

* * *

**AN: My first Chaomi (Chase x Omi), hope you guys like it!**

**Sorry if I made mistakes, please tell me if you find any and I will fix them!**

* * *

**Title: Who would have tought that evil was such a good kisser?**

**Characters: Chase and Omi.**

**Couple: Chase/Omi.**

**World: Xiaolin Showdown**

**Rating: T (for kissing boys)**

**Takes place at: Outside The Temple.**

**Plot: Omi has been having strange feelings about Chse Young, what will happen if he tells the Prince Of Darkness how he feels? Will he feel the same or not?**

**Requested by: whiteflower122**

* * *

**Outside The Temple**

Omi was sitting outside the temple, sitting in the grass, meditating, because he was seriously tired off. The traning was really hard. Even for _**him**_!

It has been 5 years since Raimundo become the leader, at first Omi was sad because he wasn't the one to be choosen as the leader but after some time he got used to it.

But Rai becaming the leader wasn't the biggest change that happened in the young, now 16 years old monk's life. Lately he has been having strange feeling about the Prince Of Darkness, A.K.A _**Chase Young**_.

He didn't know how, when or why these feeling came but they weren't going anywhere, anytime soon.

These feeling were like the ones he felt towards his unknown parents but still different.

He longed to meet them, to know them, and he longed to see Chase and know more about him.

He wanted to know what he's doing and just be there with him.

Kimiko said it was love.

_/Love? How could I love him of all people?/_ - Omi thought to himself as he remembered what Kimiko told him.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Love?"

"Yeah, love."

"But I can't love him! He's evil, and dangerous, and good at martial arts, and fights like a God-, what am I saying?!"

"Oh, Omi, you don't only love him but you are in love with him!"

"I-I'm not!"

"Yes you are, and I think you should tell him."

"**NO!** I will not tell him!" - Kimiko raised an eyebrow - "I mean, I would not tell him if I were in love with him, but I'm not so there is nothing more left to talk about."

**Flashback Over**

* * *

Omi sighed. Just thinking about it made his head hurt.

"Maybe I really should tell him, then my chest might would be less heavy."

"Tell who what?" - Omi squeaked, and turned around to see none other than Chase Young.

"I-I.." - Omi tried to say something, anything, but he couldn't.

/Come on Omi, you can do it! You are the great Dragon of Water! Nothing can stop you! Just admit your feelings and we will see what will happens! What's the worst that can happen anyway, we are already enemies./

Chase looked at the smaller boy, through the years while he stayed the same, the young monk changed much. Omi grown to be taller than Kimiko but was still shorter than Raimundo, he was still bald but he rather looked like a smaller (and cuter) version of Dashi.

Chase was about to interrupt the young monks discuss with himself, but was shocked when Omi suddenly grabbed him by his armor and kissed him.

"I love you!" - he screamed as soon as they parted and was about to run but chase grabbed his arm and pulled him back and reconnected their lips.

"I love you too, little one."

Omi smiled as they kissed again.

Who would have tought that evil was such a good kisser?

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: More to come, I will write and upload as soon as I can!**

**Please R&R and send me requests!**


End file.
